super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Devimon
Group: Evil - Level: Champion - Type: Virus - Attack Techniques: Touch of Evil, Evil Wing Devimon is the second villain of the powerful evil Digimon overlords that the kids encountered while in the DigiWorld. Despite only being at Champion level, Devimon of the main antagonist incredibly powerful, and holds sway over the Black Gears, which allowed him to all but conquerFile Island. After having several run-ins with Black Gear-infected Digimon, the kids arrived at Infinity Mountain, atop which was Devimon's temple. The kids were unaware of this fact as they scaled the mountain, and came across a mysterious mansion. After eating and relaxing there, they were immediately set upon by Devimon, who split them up and tore File Island into separate chunks, sending each of the kids to different portions of the island. He constantly kept watch over them and used his Black Gears to convert Digimon to evil and have them attack the kids. Knowing that the legend of the DigiDestined dictated that the smallest would destroy him, Devimon sent Leomon, his most powerful Gear-infected servant, to destroy T.K. and Patamon. The other kids arrived in time to turn the power of their Digivices on him and force the Gears from his body. Leomon then explained the Legend of the DigiDestined to them, and they agreed to try to destroy Devimon. Climbing Infinity Mountain again, the kids arrived at Devimon's temple. Reacting quickly, he absorbed a large number of the Black Gears into his body, allowing him to grow to an immense height and increase his power. He easily bested the kids' Champion level Digimon, and then turned his attention to T.K. and Patamon, picking them up in one hand and preparing to crush them. Before he could, however, PatamonDigivolved to Angemon for the first time. Using the power of the kids' Digivices to boost his own, Angemon used his Hand of Fate attack to destroy Devimon utterly. Just before his digital matter was completely destroyed, Devimon warned that there were other evil Digimon, even more powerful than him. He told the kids that they hadn't won at all. Devimon was proven to have a link to the enigmatic World of Darkness four years later. When the Digimon Emperor discovered the Dark Whirlpool, he theorised it was created by an evil Digimon, and dispatched a number of Mekanorimon into the pool to search out this source of evil power. The robotic Digimon were sucked into oblivion, and so the Emperor piloted a Mekanorimon into the whirlpool on his own -and came face to face with Devimon, very much alive. Devimon gave him a cryptic warning - "Beware the darkness" - as the Emperor harvested his data, and integrated it into his genetically engineered Digimon, Kimeramon. However, the dark data caused Kimeramon to rebel against the Emperor, as Devimon's haunting voice hung in the Emperor's head, taunting and subjecting him to terrifying visions. As the World of Darkness remains largely obscure, it is hard to explain Devimon's reappearance. One theory is that the World of Darkness may be where evil Digimon go to be reborn, as it is known that the Dark Whirlpool was a temporary gateway to the World of Darkness. This would explain Devimon's continued life. Devimon first appeared in "Evil Shows His Face." His voice is supplied by Tom Wyner. He was destroyed in "The Legend of the DigiDestined." Name: Derived from the word "devil." Category:Digimon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:90 cartoon villains Category:Αργύρης Παυλίδης